Grave
by remuslupin13
Summary: It's taken me a while to finally type some of this. There is a lot more than this. Not good with summarys. Just let me know if I should type more.


**Grave**

Willow just left, leaving Rupert laying alone, dying. I slowly came up from the basement, looking around making sure Willow wasn't still here. Once I made sure she was gone and everything was safe; I ran over to Rupert, seeing him barley breathing.

"Rupert!" I said panicked. Dropping to my knees I shook him slightly. "Rupert! Please wake up!" I could tell he was still breathing and had a pulse, but it was very faint.

He slowly opened his eyes. "S-Sam?" he said airily. "I thought I told you to get out of here… you need to go… you're in danger…" when he was done talking he was out of breath and was coughing.

"Rupert, I know what you told me to do, but I didn't listen and I stayed in the basement till Willow left. I'm not in danger, and… and you're on like the brink of death! I can't just leave you here." I said trying to reason with him.

"No, Sam, I want to make sure you're safe. Go back to our apartment. I'll," he coughs," I'll be fine." He grabbed me hand off his chest and kissed the wedding band he gave me 18 years ago. "Go; leave me here."

"Rupert, no! I'm not going to leave no matter how many times you tell me to. I love you, and if you die, well then you're going to die with me laying right next to you. And I will make sure that your last breath will be used kissing me for the last time." I told him, tears coming to my eyes. I laid down putting my head on his chest and helping him place his arm around me. That was when I started crying freely, tears falling on to his sweater.

He rubbed my arm while we laid there. He comforted me, but it just made me cry more thinking,' If this is our last day together, he's being so sweet while I'm crying, when I should be helping him through this. What am I going to do without him? NO! I-I can't think like that, he got through getting speared in the side a year ago. Even he was saying he wasn't going to make it then. Hell, there's no way he's thinking he's getting out of here alive, probably why he wanted me to go, didn't want me to be here when he-,' I tried to choke back a sob, but it didn't work; I was crying hardcore.

"Shh….shh…. It's okay Sam, we'll make it through this, I hope." he told me, tears in his voice. Then he stopped rubbing my arm.

"R-Rupert?" I asked, scared. I could tell he was still breathing, and his heart was beating faintly, but he wouldn't answer me. "Rupert? Rupert please answer me." when he didn't I sat up and looked at him. "Rupert?"

He was unconscious, and it made me worry,' Would he ever wake up again?' Which made me cry more when I laid back down on his chest.

That was when Anya woke up and came out to the place being a wreck and Rupert passed out with me crying on his chest. She slowly walked over," Sam, i-is he d-dead?" she asked.

I just shook my head no and held on to him tightly. "H-He's not dead… He-he can't die… I love him too much…"

Anya walked over to the stairs and sat down right when Rupert woke back up, gasping for air.

"Rupert!" I said surprised while I sat up and kissed him.

"Giles!" Anya said equally surprised while she ran over to his other side, kneeling on her knees

"I-I can see." Rupert said. I looked at him confused.

"Well… it's a miracle?" Anya said almost asking.

"Yea?" I asked.

"No, I-I can see Willow. I-I can feel… Oh, God!" he was staring into space while he was talking. "S-She's going to end it." he said finally looking at me.

"End what Rupert?" I asked him lightly placing a hand on his chest the other lightly going thru his hair.

He looked at me worriedly and said," The world…"

Anya and I looked at each other. "What?" We both said simultaneously.

"Rupert! You can't be seri-" when I looked back at him, he was passed out again." Serious…. Oh, Rupert…" I said as I laid back down.

"Would you like me to leave, to give you two some alone time?" Anya asked me sincerely.

"No, not right now; you're fine. If he- _When _he wakes up, I probably would like some time with him. Okay Anya?" I said to her, tears starting to fill my eyes again.

"O-Okay." was all I heard her say because I somehow cried myself to sleep thinking,' Well if I the world ends, I won't have to live without Rupert.'

When I woke back up I felt someone rubbing my arm again. I looked up to see Rupert looking at me, even though he still looked a step away from death, he was still looking at me lovingly and rubbing me arm sweetly.

"Rupert? When did you wake up? Where's Anya? How did you feel? What's Willow doing?" I asked him sitting up slightly to look him in the eye.

"Well, I've been up for about five minutes. Anya told me you wanted her to give us some alone time when I woke up, so I think she's in the basement, I think. Willow is now raising a temple on Kingman's Bluff. As for how I feel… Still like if I pass out again I might not ever wake up again, but a little better because you're here," He said.

I smiled at him," That last part was very sweet of you Rupie." I told him winking and chuckled when he heard his least favorite nickname and rolled his eyes at me.

"Must you call me that right now? If I'm going to die I don't want-"

"NO! Rupert you're not going to die." I told him sternly, not wanting those bad thoughts to come into my mind. "You're going to get through this, just like last year."

He started to shake his head." Love, even if someone does stop Willow, it will be too late for me. There are things I need to tell you so when you get out of this you will know everything I've ever wanted to tell you, b-but didn't have the guts to."

I looked at him confused," Rupert what do you mean? We've known each other for almost 24 years! How could you not of told me everything? U-unless…. You wanted to leave me and didn't have the guts." I looked at him afraid if that was really what he wanted to tell me.

"God no Sam! I love you more than anything! What I want to tell you is things I never said because I thought you would rather have me be the strong man rather than a weak crying boy."

"Rupert," I told him cupping his cheek," I don't care if you're strong or if you cry. You cry into my shoulder since I almost got killed by Angle on your birthday. So, why wouldn't I be okay with you crying while you're telling me really sweet things?"

He giggled and wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "I guess you have a point there, Love."

All of a sudden Anya teleported back into the Magic Box. "Anya? I thought you were downstairs." I said.

"I was, but I went to tell Buffy what Giles said about Willow. How no supernatural force can stop here; also I told her that you didn't have a lot of time left. She seemed very worried about you Giles."

He nodded his head," She should be Anya. I'm dying."

"No! you can't die Giles!" She said kneeling next to him again. "Who am I going to talk to if you die? Giles, I-I missed you. I'm really glad you came back, although if you hadn't Willow wouldn't have sucked the magic out of you that made her like ten times stronger." She started to ramble off about things.

I stopped listening to her when I no longer heard Rupert's heart beating or him breathing. "Rupert?" I sat up straight and looked at him," No! Rupert! No! Please! Wake up!" I yelled tears falling fast, and I had no intention of trying to stop them or hide them from Anya. I shook him," Rupert! Please wake up!" I yelled at him. I kissed him just begging him to wake back up and say he was 'Just kidding', but when I pulled back, he didn't wake up. He just laid there; eyes staring out into space, missing that spark I've always adored. "Rupert…" I said weakly, at this point I was praying to every God I know of, begging them to let him come back.


End file.
